Described herein is an Aerial Robotics Network (ARN) Management Infrastructure (MI) (also referred to, herein, as ARNMI). The ARNMI may be implemented, for example, as a system, method, and/or apparatus. Unless specifically designated otherwise, ARNMI will include the system, method, and/or apparatus.
The ARNMI described herein builds on known technology including, but not limited to, network management of physical robots; automated flight records management; automated flight route and operations management; automated route and hazards mapping; automation of hangars or warehouse logistics management; automated compliance management and rules engines; and algorithms and methods for managing geospatial data in five dimensions.
Exemplary patents and other references related to network management of physical robots include, but are not limited to, PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO/2004/003680 entitled “System, Method and Apparatus for Automated Collective Mobile Robotic Vehicles Used in Remote Sensing Surveillance,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,489 entitled “Mobile Robot Control System,” and Liu and Shell entitled “Physically Routing Robots in a Multi-Robot Network: Flexibility through a Three-Dimensional Matching Graph (2013).”
Exemplary patents related to automated flight records management include, but are not limited to, U.S. Pat. No. 8,306,685 entitled “Electronic Logbook Flight Preparation System and Method,” U.S. Pat. No. 8,700,236 entitled “Mobile Flight Logbook System and Method,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,478 entitled “Method and System for Exporting Flight Data for Long Term Storage,” U.S. Pat. No. 8,005,581 entitled “Systems and Methods for Communicating Aircraft Data,” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,577,501 entitled “Methods and Systems for Automatically Tracking Information During Flight.”
An exemplary patent related to automated flight route and operations management includes, but is not limited to, U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,098 entitled “Process for Generating Travel Plans on the Internet.”
Exemplary patents and publications related to automated route and hazards mapping include, but are not limited to, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0146173 entitled “Integrated Aerial Photogrammetry Surveys,” PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO/2012/072356 entitled “Hazard Detection for Asset Management,” and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0195096 entitled “Rapid Mobility Analysis and Vehicular Route Planning from Overhead Imagery.”
Exemplary patents and publications related to automation of hangars or warehouse logistics management include, but are not limited to, PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO/2013/066535 entitled “Methods and Systems for Automated Transportation of Items Between Variable Endpoints,” PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO/2005/102875 entitled “Robotic Retail Facility,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,996,109 entitled “Robotic Ordering and Delivery Apparatuses, Systems and Methods,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,997 entitled “System for Automated Package-Pick Up and Delivery.”
Exemplary patents and publications related to automated compliance management and rules engines include, but are not limited to, U.S. Pat. No. 8,209,248 entitled “Method and System for Building Audit Rule Sets for Electronic Auditing of Documents,” U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0184902 entitled “Business Rule Integration With Engineering Applications,” PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO/2009/099403 entitled “Method and System for Providing a Widget for Displaying Multimedia Content,” U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0070061 entitled “Transformation of Platform Specific Graphical User Interface Widgets Migrated Between Heterogeneous Device Platforms,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,181 entitled “Autonomic User Interface Widgets,” and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0016423 entitled “Generating Widgets for Use in a Graphical User Interface.”
Exemplary patents and publications related to applications of Hilbert-curve based searches include, but are not limited to, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0070070 entitled “Method for Cache-Optimized Processing of a Digital Image Data Set.”
The references cited above are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.